Craigslist, Round Two
by WhosThatGirl.ItsLucy
Summary: When Jess is told off for being behind on bill payments, she considers her options, and goes back onto Criagslist in case she has to move out, but Nick isn't so happy when he finds out. K for a little language.


**Craigslist, Round Two.**

**A/N: I've been finding it really hard to get motivation to write stuff, or continue old stories. Sat down today and forced myself to do this! Can't really express how much I'm loving Season 2 of this show, wish there was more fanfic for it though!**

**MASSIVE thanks to Crissandcasper a.k.a z0esparkles, she helped me out a whole bunch on this one to motivate me and ideas etc over twitter. Love having a New Girl chin-wag on there with you guys! I'm defysgravity on there, yes, that was a sad plug for followers. Ha!**

**Lemmie know whatcha think of this one in the reviews, I'm not too sure about it, but let's see, eh? **

**Much love!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you HAVE to do one? Idk. Anyhoo, in case, I obvs don't own anything etc, etc, etc.**

Jess looked around her room. It was hard not to cry. How much longer could she afford to live here? Schmidt had basically told her that her unemployment situation would no longer get sympathy, but would instead be frowned upon, unless she could magic money from somewhere to pay her share of the bills.

She'd been looking for tutoring and teaching jobs all over the internet, and in job agencies, but nothing was coming up, and it was a bad time of year, since school had just started. Maybe it was time to apply to dull office jobs or at least full-time work in a dead-end "career". At least it was time to consider it, at least until the next school year, or until January when parents panicked about their child's performance in exams and got a private tutor in.

But what if she really COULDN'T get a new job? Schmidt was pressuring her more and more by the day, same with Winston now he wasn't with Shelby all the time. She was successfully managing to ignore it until even Nick joined in. This was unfamiliar territory, they had always been allies. They were there for each other when things went bad, and she saw him through his worst times, yet here he was, joining in.

Did the guys not care about her anymore or was she being over dramatic and hormonal because of her 'Menzies'? That's when a thought occurred to her…what if she was forced to find a new apartment; something more affordable? She'd have to leave them behind and find a new bunch of losers to live with. This was an intolerable idea, she loved them. Especially her best friend there, despite the fact he was now betraying her.

She knew how she felt about him now, she was sure. She felt butterflies when he looked at her a certain way, and everything he said seemed to make her laugh. She felt comforted when he was around; BUT, she knew they were better as close friends. She could tell him anything and he would keep it quiet. She could tell him stuff she wouldn't even tell Cece.

Cece…if she did have to move out, perhaps moving in with Cece somewhere could be an option? It was at least worth a phone call; she was always bitching about those awful model girls with their crackers and weird antics. Perhaps she'd want to ditch them and live somewhere with Jess. But this was Cece…her taste was expensive, and she earned far more than Jess ever had; if the place needed to be cheaper than the loft, she certainly wouldn't be willing to move in. Plus, would she be difficult to live with full-time? The month Jess had lived on Cece's sofa before moving into the loft was hard, she didn't like the atmosphere in the place, and some friendships were better when a catch-up was needed, rather than constantly being together.

Her laptop was snapped open, with craigslist open on the screen when a familiar faint knocking was heard on her bedroom door…Nick?

"Come in."

"Hey Jess, look, I'm sorry about that there, we shouldn't have all moaned at you, but you gotta understand, the bills have gotta be paid Jess. What are you gonna do long-term?"

This question always haunted her. She had no idea what the answer was right then, and she was damned if Nick thought he had the right to say this to her. He wasn't doing much to improve his own life, despite people trying to help him. Nick was one of those people you just couldn't say these things to though, he got annoyed too easily, and Jess hated fighting with him.

"I'm just looking for jobs now on Craigslist, so I'm doing something about it Nick, I've just gotta look at other industries and stuff. I just guess I never expected to not be a teacher, it's what I love so…"

As soon as the words had left her mouth, she regretted it. Nick was nosy, and she should have guessed he would grab her laptop away from her to look at what "jobs" she was searching for.

"Jess…?! These aren't jobs, sure, it's Craigslist, but why are you searching for a room share? Are you MOVING?! Look, if it means that much to you…eurgh, Jess, what's going on?"

She was dumb-struck and there wasn't much she could say to him. He'd found her out. She wanted to explain everything, that she was too embarrassed to admit defeat in her job situation. Also, a part of her wanted to leave because maybe it would be easier to date Nick if they weren't room-mates. Well, she definitely couldn't tell him THAT. His face looked genuinely sad and it broke her heart, he DID care, and he cared enough to be pretty pissed off with her right now.

"Why wouldn't you tell me Jess? Do I annoy you that much? I can change Jess, is THIS what I need to apologise for? Y'know when I told you I need to apologise but don't know what for yet? This?! C'mon Jess, we'll help you out-"

"Nick, stop there ok? I'm leaving. I'm going, I don't know when, I'll need to tell Remy when I figure it out. I just don't know when I'm gonna be able to get a job. It's not so easy right now, it's November, school has started, it'll be at least January before I can get teaching work, and that's all I know."

"But you're great Jess, you can get any job you want, but you just want this pity party to last a while longer. Let's get off the apartment page and check out jobs instead huh?".

Something inside Jess snapped. There was no way she could leave this place, she definitely couldn't leave Nick, not when he was being so nice for a change instead of usual grumpy, turtle-face Nick. She knew she was only doing this to flirt a little, but she grabbed Nick and hugged him close, something Nick wasn't usually the type to be comfortable with. She had to let him know she was thankful though, for making her feel less stupid and, worthless. Nick WAS her ally, and if she was going to turn her recent bad spell around, she would need his help. She hugged him tighter, and the closeness was overwhelming her. Her heart was beating faster, and if this wasn't broken off soon, she would all but jump him and she'd definitely have to move out.

"Right…jobs. Los Angeles, teaching..there's only 3 jobs listed Nick."

"Jess, you'll be one of the 3 who gets one of those jobs, c'mon positive thinking!"

"...isn't it usually me who says that crap? Since when were you ?"

"Since I want my best friend to stay in this loft, c'mon…"

**A/N2: Sorry, I know this wasn't great but I am planning good stuff for later in the story, just wanted to build the foundations a little! LOVE Ness, can't wait for the next few upcoming episodes, you can read guides for the next 3 episodes online, and they all look great! **


End file.
